Tools have been developed to facilitate the performance and/or completion of work. One type of tool Tools have been developed to facilitate the performance and/or completion of work. One type of tool is a knife. Knives are generally known in the art. Knives typically include a blade and a handle into which at least portion of the blade is fitted. The blade and handle of a knife can have several types of configurations. One type of knife configuration includes an elongated blade which is immovably fixed at one end to a handle, leaving the other end continuously exposed. Because the blade is continuously exposed, these types of knives can be dangerous, e.g., especially to store and/or transport. Another type of knife configuration includes a blade that is moveable with respect to the handle. Such knives have a blade that either slides or rotates from a retracted position, wherein the blade is received within the handle, to an extended position, wherein the blade is fully extended in an exposed position. Accordingly, these types of knives may be less dangerous, e.g., to store or transport, when the blade is retracted into the handle portion. In certain instances, such knives may have a locking mechanism wherein the blade may be locked in one or both of a retracted, closed position, or an open, fully extended position. Accordingly, there exist significant interests in the development of tools, e.g., including knives, that include both a working, e.g., a blade portion, and a handle portion, wherein the working portion and handle portion have a number of configurations with respect to one another. The presently described tools meet these and other such interests.